Alice and Jacob
by KIMusicLife
Summary: I thought the scene between Alice and Jacob in breaking dawn left a lot to be desired so...read and review plz
1. Chapter 1

**I thought the scene between Alice and Jacob in Breaking Dawn when she was using him for her headache was kind of cute…but left a lot to be desired…..so I decided to write this**

**Read and review plz!**

**And yes we all know, Stephanie Meyer owns everything, blah, blah…..**

My frustration had grown stronger with the….fetus, as well as my agitation with Bella's persistence to keep it. But regardless of that fact, me being the masochist that I am, took every chance possible to come back to the vampire coup to check on her. Although the vampire family was slowly growing on me, the stench never went unnoticed.

I took one last gulp of clean air before entering the sickly sweet scent of the leeches' home. My eyes immediately went to the couch that Bella usually vacated to find instead Alice lying there with her eyes shut tight, rubbing her temples. I'd heard her saying something earlier about the fetus causing her to have headaches from her freaky little power. Wait….first I'm referring to them by name and now I'm sympathizing. I needed to sit down. I flopped down on the couch adjacent to were Alice lay.

"Hey Wolfy", she said with a grin.

"Hey shorty", I said with my own grin in return. This particular leach had grown on me. She was just too damn happy all the time. Like a little pixie….

"Bella's upstairs getting fixed up, if your wondering. The…fetus broke a rib."

Bella was Edward's wife now. She wasn't mine to worry about. Still, I couldn't help the concern that etched itself on my face.

I was interrupted by my stomach growling loudly. I looked up at the same time as Alice and for a short moment we both cracked up.

"I'll go make you a sandwich", she offered and walked her dance-like gait over to the kitchen. I closed my eyes and tried not to focus on the sounds going on upstairs where Bella was getting "fixed up". In just a short moment, pixie was back with my food and a glass of water. After handing me my deluxe sub, which I must say looked amazing, she immediately went back to her couch and closed her eyes.

I stopped eating my sandwich long enough to ask her if she was alright.

"You shouldn't eat with your mouth fool, Jacob", the pixie reprimanded in a tone far older than her actual years.

I gave her a sheepish grin that she couldn't see before giving up on getting an answer to my previous question and continuing eating his sandwich.

"If you must know, Bella and the fetus are giving me horrible headaches, trying to see their future. It's terrible. For some reason, you wolves help to numb it but the numbness makes me light headed. Better than nothing though."

I was so engrossed in my sandwich that her high pitched, bell-like voice nearly startled me. I was a little more startled by the fact that my natural enemy, although I was quickly finding out they weren't like other vampires, was pouring her cold, unbeating heart out to me. And okay, I did feel a bit of concern for the kind-hearted pixie but who wouldn't?

"You said I help huh? So I'm like your own personal bottle of Ativan", I said with a grin. She managed a small grin back before taking my empty plate and returning it to the kitchen. She then returned to the couch looking miserable. Before I thought about it twice, I had seated myself next to her.

She opened her eyes long enough to narrow them at me in suspicion.

"What are you doing, Jacob?" she asked, giving up trying to give me a menacing glare.

"Well I figured, I could help distract you from your headache", I said a little uncertainly. Why all of a sudden was I so interested in helping a leech?

"Jacob, I'm married", was her reply. My boisterous laugh echoed through the large room before she joined in with her tinkling laugh.

"Trust me, that's not what I meant", I said once the laughter died down. Alice's eyes scrunched shut again and her hands returned to their position at her temples. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Bella's coming back down", she explained. I nodded his head in understanding, and my short moment of freedom and being carefree was over. I was just about to get up and maybe try to get some sleep when, to my immense surprise, Alice put her arm around me in a side hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for listening. Friends?" she said with such a hopeful expression that I couldn't help but just nod my head and head to my original destination.

I flopped down beside the door after cracking it open a bit, so I could get at least a little fresh air. I could almost _hear_ Bella's grin as she saw me lying near the door. And sure enough, when I turned around she looked as though she had just seen her favorite person in the world. I sighed heavily. That would never be me.

"Hey, Bells", I said, anyway.

"Hey, Jake. You look dead beat", she said, the concern dripping from her voice. Concern for _me_ while she was being killed from the inside out.

"Tell you what. I'll get some sleep, if you try to do the same."

She nodded her head in agreement as Edward took his place by her head. I closed my eyes and quickly fell into a sleep filled with sharp teeth and the echo of Bella's screams in my head. The thing that scared me the most; even in my dream, she gave me that smile that made me feel like I was her favorite person in the world. And I fell for it.


	2. AN!

**A/N **

**Hey everyone. Okay , this is just a quick author's note. I haven't gotten many reviews but out of the ones that I have gotten, most of them have asked me to update with some new chapters and I realized that I must not of clarified that ****The Help**

**was meant to just be a oneshot. So I just wanted to let you know that I most likely will not be adding any more chapters because this was just supposed to be a little one shot but I truly do appreciate everyone who read my story and who liked it enough to want to me to make it into a full story. **


End file.
